


Esa noche...

by A_Weird_Pancake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past Relationship(s), past Thaliabeth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weird_Pancake/pseuds/A_Weird_Pancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa noche te vi a lo lejos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa noche...

  

# Esa noche ...

 

       

     Esa noche te vi a lo lejos, destacando entre la multitud como la luna entre las estrellas, volteaste sonriendo tristemente al sentir mi mirada posada en tu figura, incluso después de tanto tiempo aun podías reconocerla. Tus ojos grises - como el cielo después de una tormenta - colisionaron con los míos azules en una explosión de sentimientos, quise acercarme a saludar, a preguntarte el porqué… el porque me habías dejado sin ningún adiós, sin ninguna explicación, sin embargo me arrepentir al ver como tu delicado rostro se iluminaba al verle. Al ver a ese chico de ojos verde mar. Percy Jackson era su nombre, por lo que sabía era de la marina y estaba condecorado… sonreí con amargura al recordar que siempre te habían gustado los militares.


End file.
